


Don't Leave Me Alone

by coffinkicker



Series: My Home [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hybrids, M/M, puppy jackson, some platonic snuggling, they all just love their big pupper, things are starting to take place for romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffinkicker/pseuds/coffinkicker
Summary: GOT6 has a very busy schedule and have to leave Puppy! Jackson behind because what would the fans think? Turns out puppies should definitely not be left home alone. (continuation of You Make Me Feel Like Home, My Home series)





	

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY i have another part in this. I'm so glad you guys enjoy it so much.  
> It's still pretty platonic and chill at the moment, the next one might get a bit more intense not sure how far I want to go yet.

The dorm was quiet besides the gentle sounds of dishes clanking and water running, the crisp early morning air wafting in through the partially opened window. The brunette in bed was cocooned in a bundle of blue, only the top of his messy hair sticking out.

He shifted under the covers, rolling over as he drifted from full deep sleep to half awake. 

He began to slowly drift back until he heard the not-so-soft thudding of feet getting rapidly closer to his door.

A soft knock sounded but Youngjae was still in the in between stages of sleep and consciousness so he just pretended he didn't hear. After a moment, he heard the click of the door opening followed by a soft, "Youngjae-ah?" 

The brunette lay still, hoping to get some more sleep. It was silent for a moment before all of a sudden the air was knocked out of him as a sudden weight flopped on him.

"Youngjae-ah! Wake up~" The older male crooned near his ear.

The younger man whined, still not moving. Mostly because he couldn't with the weight pressed onto him.

The blonde hybrid on top of him wiggled a little and Youngjae couldn't tell if it was purposeful or if it was just because the other's white fluffy tail was wagging that excitedly.

More footsteps were heard leading up to his door.

"Yah! Youngjae-ah. Time to get up." 

The boy recognized the voice as the oldest members' and he whined out again. It was silent for a moment and he hoped that meant the others were going to leave him alone but Mark spoke up again.

"Jackson, you know what to do." He could hear the smirk on the other's face before the lump on top of him wiggled more, pulling the blankets away from his head and a warm tongue assaulted his face.

With a yelp, he squirmed around, his face scrunched up in disgust. Little nudges of the nose followed and the younger managed to shove the blonde hybrid off of him as he wiped the spit off of his face.

"Gross!" The brunette frowned and was only met with the high-pitched giggles coming from the floor and the open door.

"We have an hour, Youngjae, let's go." The oldest ordered before he left to continue getting himself ready.

Blonde pointed ears popped up from beside the bed, and with a stretch followed by a yawn, Youngjae reached his hand out to scratch between the ears as they twitched happily.

He sat there and pet the younger with his eyes closed, trying not to fall back asleep.

"So what are you guys doing?" Jackson questioned, tilting his head. The question perked the younger's ears a little from his dozing and he lifted his head up.

"We have filming for a music show and some interviews after." The boy mumbled before his hand stopped it's heavenly massage on the other's head.

Jackson watched and followed the brunette out of the room as he got up and shuffled himself to the shower. Meanwhile, Jackson threw himself onto the couch and watched the others as they bustled around the dorm. The hybrid was already dressed in his cut off shorts and oversized sweater, his tail flopping side to side lazily.

He watched from the living room as Yugyeom crossed back and forth through the dorm, his eyes scanning the entire area and he could tell he was looking for something but knowing the younger, he was too stubborn to admit he lost something and ask for help.

The younger male just watched the dark-haired boy cross by a few times, coming in and out of bedrooms.

As time rolled on, they all one by one began to finish up getting ready and joined the blonde in the living room, waiting for the slower ones to finish getting ready, of course Bambam was among the last of them and the leader was finishing up his cup of coffee and gathering up more things.

Jackson sat with Youngjae's head against his shoulder, the youngest sat on the arm of the couch on his phone, which was presumably what he had lost earlier and finally found.

Jaebum walked out of his room, pulling his jacket on and grabbing his bag as he began to speak.

"Bambam, time to leave, let's get going!" The leader called as he made his way to the living area.

"Alright, everyone ready? The van will be down there in 5 minutes. Jackson, don't leave the dorm, don't answer the door for anyone, if you need us, you have all of our numbers programmed in your phone and if it's an emergency call 119. We should be home by 4 and we have practice tonight."

Jackson stopped and stared at the leader, blinking. 

"Wait what? I thought I was coming with you guys..." The hybrid looked between the leader and the other members present, blinking in disbelief.

Jaebum just furrowed his brows, looking down at him. 

"Jackson, do you know how weird that'd look if you came with? Like of course, no offense to you it just would be very weird if we showed up with a random hybrid out of nowhere, our fans may think weird things..."

Jackson's lips slanted down in a frown and he looked to the others for backup but everyone just looked away pretending not to be paying attention.

"But I can't be alone by myself, what if... what if something happens and I need one of you! Or what if I get bored! 4 is five hours away!" The younger blonde pouted, his eyes wide in worry.

He couldn't believe they were just going to leave him behind like this. The hybrid had never been away from all of them more than a few minutes at a time and he didn't know what to do with himself now that he'd become so attached to the six men. 

"That's why I just gave you that spiel, if you can't get ahold of us, try manager-nim he will have his phone on him. You'll be fine Jackson, you're an adult not a child." The leader commented, sternly looking at the one in question.

"But... what if I get scared? What if..." The blonde was running out of excuses and the leader had obviously put his foot down. He tried to pull out his last weapon, his lower lip jutting out and his dark puppy eyes widened as he looked into the leader's eyes.

Jaebum stared at him blankly.

"Don't even try to use those puppy eyes on me, Jacks, it's not going to work."

The blonde just pouted deeper and furrowed his brows more, making his lower lip quiver a bit.

"Jaebummie hyung.. please don't leave me alone here..." The hybrid's ears drooped down a little, flattening to his head as he continued to pout. "I'm scared..."

Jaebum's steeled look chipped away a bit, his stern glare beginning to fall.

"Jackson, I said we can't. It will look weird... " 

The hybrid let out a long whine, pouting still with the ferocity of the cutest little puppy.

Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows again and shook his head.

"No Jackson, I said no and you're not changing my mind. You have to learn to be independent." The leader said with a strong tone, waving his hand as he went to retrieve Bambam from the bedroom without another word.

Jackson's pout relaxed into a frown and he flopped face first to the floor, laying there.

Jinyoung leaned down behind him and gave him a few pats on the back, rubbing it gently. "It's okay Jackson. He's right though. You have to learn to be independent and manage yourself. You'll be fine, okay? We're a call or text away and if not, Manager-hyung is going to have his phone on him but only if you really need us okay?"

The hybrid just let out a whine and continued to lay face first into the rug. He couldn't believe they were just going to let him fend for himself after saving him from the streets and having to fend for himself in the first place. Now they wanted him to be "independent" and "fend for himself."

"It'll be over in no time. We are usually pretty busy so it is pretty realistic that you get used to it, hyung." The youngest said, patting the back of the blonde hair.

Jaebum made his way back into the living area, pulling the younger male he went to retrieve behind him almost by the ear, complaints sounding from behind him.

"Ow! Ow! I was almost done I just had to fix my hair a little!" The younger whined, stumbling behind the leader.

"You know the stylist-noonas are going to change it anyways what's the point?" Jaebum questioned, looking around the room to make sure everyone was accounted for, skimming across the hybrid pretending to be unconscious on the floor.

"We all ready? Jackson, you'll be fine, we'll be back around 4 or so and you can come to practice with us later." The leader grabbed his phone, making sure the van was waiting for them in front of their dorm as he ushered the six boys out of the door, all but Jaebum waving goodbye with semi-sad faces and pity. 

The blonde just pouted at them as they left and half-assedly waved. 

He waited until a few minutes after they left before he finally got up off the floor. What was there to do now? Of course there was video games, television, his phone they were generous enough to give him. He could always clean...

Immediately he threw that idea out the window. He was in no such mood to clean when he had been abandoned. 

With a sigh, he flopped on the couch and took out his phone, scrolling on his SNS. It was going to be a long five hours.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The younger members sat in the chairs in front of the counters, getting their makeup touched up after their interviews, the other changing clothes or relaxing in the lounge chairs.

Bambam looks up from his phone, staring forward distractedly for a moment.

"Do you guys think Jackson is okay?" 

It was nearing 2 o'clock and they hadn't heard a word from the hybrid which concerned them. 

Youngjae frowned, opening up the text messages on his phone. 

"Yeah he hasn't texted me, what about you guys?" The brunette asked, looking at the other members.

The rest of them shook there heads in a negative, some reaching into their pockets to check their phones. 

"You don't think he's hurt or tried to make something on the stove he didn't know how to, do you?" Yugyeom asked, his face the epitome of worry.

Jaebum shrugged, closing his eyes as the stylist-noona touched up a bit of makeup around his eyes and nose.

"He's probably fine, you guys are being paranoid. It's good he hasn't messaged us, it probably means he's doing fine and keeping himself entertained."

A few of them shrugged with a hesitant nod, Jinyoung just frowned a little deeper.

"He better not have set fire to the apartment or something, I'll kick his ass." 

Mark rolled his eyes in reply, looking over at the other.

"If he set fire to something we'd probably have heard about it, Jinyoung-ah."

"I'm going to call him." Bambam announced, already going to dial the contact number on his phone. He was assaulted by a pillow thrown at him coming from the direction of the leader and he let out a yelp.

"Bam, no! We have to keep strong. He has to learn to be okay by himself. He's an adult, even if he is a hybrid. He can't depend on our company so much." Jaebum said with a stern look through the mirror at the pale pink haired male. 

The younger breathed a heavy sigh, staring at his phone at the call canceled screen. He just worried about the older male. Jaebum was right but it was his first time alone for longer than like half an hour in a dorm all to himself. 

The look of worry lingered on a few of the member's faces for the rest of the day, just trying to stay strong until they were done for the day and could go home.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The blonde hybrid was curled up on the couch, dozing off lazily as his ears perked up to the sound of the door chime, signaling entrance of someone into the dorm.

He sat up quickly, his eyes shooting open as he scrambled off the couch, rushing to the door and tripping on stuff along the way.

His tail flopped excitedly back and forth as he rushed the door, almost tackling the other males as they made their way in.

"You're home FINALLY it feels like it's been forever, I know it hasn't but I thought you guys may never come back but here you are!" The hybrid hugged the boys tight that he could reach, nuzzling each of them.

Bambam dropped his back and squished the older back, joined by Yugyeom and Youngjae. 

"We're so glad you're okay, we worried about you!" The younger members all gave affection to the hybrid as Jaebum, Mark and Youngjae made their way past them into the dorm.

However, their cuddle party was interrupted as a yell sounded through the dorm from the living room, shaking the hybrid.

"Jackson! In here! NOW!" 

Jackson gulped, his ears flopping down close to his head as he shuffled his way into the living room where the yell sounded from, his tail still flopping hesitantly as he was followed by the younger members. 

He kept his head down as he made his way forward until the leader's house shoes were in his sight.

"Jackson, are you kidding me? I thought you were half human and knew better than to do shit like this but apparently I was wrong!" Jaebum yelled out and Jackson caught a little bit of the arm wave he made in gesture out of the corner of his eyes.

"Look at me Jackson!" He said, irritatedly crossing his arms as his voice lowered but was still very angry.

The blonde lifted his head up slowly, his ears still pressed against his head as he took in the older male's clenched jaw and furrowed brows.

The other member's looked on in amazement and irritation, staring at the mess that is their dorm. Pillows were ripped and strewn along the floor, their blinds torn in a couple places, stuffing from pillows making a trail through the dorm into the hallway and seemingly into the kitchen where a peek of a mess could be seen, half of a broken plate lying in the doorway.

The hybrid bit his lip and tried not to make eye contact with the leader.

He let out a whine, his ears pressing down more as his tail flopped a little sadly.

"I'm sorry.. I was worried you weren't coming home and I got hungry and I couldn't reach the plates and..." The blonde trailed off, frown creasing his features.

"Are you serious-..." The leader stopped and rubbed a hand down his face, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Bambam, Youngjae, help Jackson clean up the place please. I need to go... do something I don't know. We leave for practice in an hour and a half."

The leader left it at that and stormed off down the hallway into his bedroom as he slammed the door closed.

The rest of the members flinched at the slam and breaths were let out as a collective.

"I-I really am sorry, I didn't mean to make anyone angry! I was just... worried.." Jackson whined out, looking around at the others. 

Mark pursed his lips a little and came closer to him, placing a hand on his head and patting it softly. 

"It's okay Jacks, we'll help clean up. Jaebum just needs to cool off. We know you didn't mean any harm." He gave a small sympathetic smile and moved to flop his bag off to the side as he set off into the kitchen with Jinyoung to start cleaning in there, careful of where they were stepping.

The youngest frowned and wrapped his arms around Jackson's shoulders from behind, nuzzling him gently. "Come on let's start cleaning, hyung." 

The hybrid guiltily nodded and began to pick up the dorm with the others. 

 

After they had all helped clean up, they still had half an hour to spare until dance practice and Jaebum still hadn't come out of his room. Jackson wanted to go apologize to the leader and see if things would ever be okay between them again, but he didn't want him to get mad again or not want him to stay with them anymore. However, the rest of the members encouraged him to go talk to him.

So there he stood at the older male's door, biting his lip as he knocked hesitantly. He didn't hear anything for a minute so he was about to turn away and go snuggle up to Youngjae but as he went to turn on his heel, the door opened.

Jaebum's eyebrow raised a little as he stared at the blonde in front of him. "Hm?"

The hybrid pursed his lips together and he looked at Jaebum with his puppy dog eyes. 

"Can I come in and talk to you?" 

The brunette stared at him before he huffed and nodded, opening the door as he turned to flop back on his bed, picking up his phone to finish was he was doing.

Jackson walked in and hesitantly shut the door behind him, wondering if Jaebum murdered him, would the others hear with the door closed?

The younger stood in front of the closed door, his gaze downward at his hands as he wrung them nervously. He peeked up at the leader and saw the other looking at him, his phone set to the side. Their eyes connected for a long moment before Jaebum sighed and rolled his eyes, patting his lap.

"Come here."

The blonde shuffled forward hesitantly, stopping when he reached the side of the other's bed. Jaebum's gaze shifted from the younger to his lap, back and forth before the blonde got the hint and crawled onto the bed and flopped into his lap.

Jaebum wrapped his arms around the hybrid gently, pulling him close so the blonde was curled up against him, his head nuzzled into the other's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." 

The blonde shook his head, frowning as he pulled away a little to look up at the brunette. "No, you had every right to yell. I'm sorry hyung... I just... was scared and I really did think you guys weren't coming back and I got mad and worried." The big black puppy eyes stared up at him as they flooded a little with tears.

Jaebum rolled his eyes and gently used his thumb to wipe away a few tears that managed to escape the blonde's eyes and down his cheeks.

"You're not very smart, you know. Of course we'd be coming back, this is our place." The leader chuckled softly, his touch trailing up to the younger's slightly flopped down ears, scratching behind them.

Jackson closed his eyes and nodded, nudging his face into the other's strong shoulder as he curled up closer. 

"You're cute when you're not being a brat, you know." Jaebum mumbled, petting the blonde's head still gently. 

A whine sounded from the younger's throat as he bit playfully at the other's shoulder, giggling softly. 

They stayed cuddled up like that until the other member's ambushed them and created a dog pile in Jaebum's room as it was time to leave for dance practice.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning rolled around and the dorm was bustling as it usually was in the morning, Jackson watched from the couch in his sweatpants and tank top, wrapped in a fluffy blanket. The members rushed around in their usual routine, Bambam of course still picking out what to wear as the others finished up their routines, reaching around eachother to grab things and taking turns in the bathroom washing their faces and fixing hair.

The hybrid yawned and flopped against Mark as the oldest was usually the first to be ready, waiting on everyone else. 

He watched as one by one they all made their way to meet in the living room, scrolling on their phones as yawns made their way from one person to another.

Jaebum dropped his bag in the living room as he turned to finish grabbing what he needed to grab but did a double-take at the hybrid wrapped snuggly on the couch.

"Jackson, why aren't you ready?"

The blonde blinked, looking up at the leader. "Ready? Why? I thought I couldn't come with you guys to this stuff?"

The brunette's eyes narrowed as he smirked a little playfully. "Obviously we can't leave you at home, we saw how that went. So hurry up, it's almost time to leave." He waved his hand as he walked off to finish getting what he needed to.

The hybrid blinked a few times, taking a minute to register what the leader had said before he almost tripped over himself as he clambered off the couch and into his and Mark's bedroom to get dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and if there are any mistakes! Please leave me good feedback I really appreciate hearing from you guys :)
> 
> if you want to come yell or fangirl or talk dirty shit come follow and talk to me on twitter or tumblr.  
> [tumblr](http://actualfuckboyhobi.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/benibirb)


End file.
